slendrinahorrorgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Grandpa
Some people may think that this is a sequel, but no. It is a prequel, meaning before. Granny: Chapter 2 Grandpa first appears in Granny Chapter 2 as the second antagonist. Working alongside with his wife Granny, Grandpa also tries to stop the player from leaving his house this time. Appearance Grandpa is represented as a hairless old man. He has a long, dirty face and pale white eyes similar to Granny. He wears a dirty, reddish-brown long-sleeve jacket with wet smudges over it, grey jeans and brown shoes. His weapon is a bloody walking stick. Behavior Grandpa will always start at the Living Room on the Second Floor at the start of each day. He will often go to check the Bathroom first. Grandpa will shout "There you are!", "I see you!" or "Aha!" everytime he spots the Player. When he lost the player he laughs or he mumbles incomprehensibly. Sometimes, he sings an incomprehensible song, or yells, "Honey!" (Granny) when he is investigating a noise or the cameras. Sometimes he sleeps in the TV room next the bathroom. If the clock strikes he wakes up again. While he is sleeping, he doesn't hear anything. If he catches the Player, he will hit the Player with his walking stick, sending the Player to the next day or Game Over if they are already on the last day. Unlike Granny, he won't say or mutter anything when knocking you out. Sometimes Grandpa goes into the security room to use the monitor system. You may have noticed the cameras scattered around the house. When Grandpa uses the monitor system, he will start watching through the cameras. This allows him to track the player around the house much quickly. If a camera is activated by triggering it through being spotted, it beeps. If the camera has been triggered when it spots you directly on its vision, it will start beeping permanently for a short time and Grandpa will come to the location of that camera. Sometimes Grandpa goes all the way down to the sewer, to "feed" his pet, the Water Monster. Trivia Grandpa's origin, and what he actually is, as it is never mentioned in-game. Grandpa may be a demon or an entity. * Grandpa is voiced by DVloper's father. * The only things Grandpa hears is: Dropping his favorite vase found in the room with the piano, using the iron maiden in the basement, shooting the Shotgun, and knocking Granny out. All other sounds like dropping items or stepping on creaking floors will not attract his attention, unlike Granny. * Grandpa hits hard, the player can't even outrun him in Extreme. * Grandpa's voice and design are similar to Erich Sann from the horror game Requiem for Erich Sann. * Grandpa will always wear the Security Key as a necklace, the Player has to obtain the Security Key by either knocking him down with either the Shotgun or the Stun Gun, or just waiting for Grandpa to sleep. However, if you play on Practice or when you play with Granny only, the Security Key is placed randomly in the house. * There was a glitch that can make Grandpa freeze forever when he is sleeping by using the Stun Gun. However, it was patched in 0.8.4. * Even if you stole the key and locked the door again with the Door Lock, Grandpa can still enter the Security Room. Gallery